


Slow Love Slow

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If time stretches to eternity, I'd still be by your side. GE! Koujaku route with asexual!Aoba. Written for Asexual Awareness Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Love Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware some aces want to have sex. I wanted to write a relationship that works without sex though, so there you go.

Koujaku hovered above Aoba, lips pressed to strands of his hair, sending a dulled but distinct tingle of pleasure down his spine. 

Aoba groaned, and Koujaku took this as encouragement to travel lower, his wandering hands unbuttoning his pants.

“Aoba? Could you…say something? Please?” 

Aoba’s eyes snapped up to see Koujaku staring at him pleadingly, his hands stilled. Koujaku’s pants bulged at the crotch, evidence of his desire for Aoba. But Aoba’s cock was, _not flaccid_ but not as hard as it really should have been at this point. 

“I…I don’t know.” Aoba really didn’t know. How was this supposed to feel? 

“Because I really, _really_ want this. With you.” Koujaku stumbled over his words, making Aoba giggle. It really was adorable how clumsy his normally smooth speech was. 

Aoba searched inside himself, and found he didn’t feel any particular desire for this. He wanted to be close to Koujaku, and he wasn’t disgusted by… _this_ , but he didn’t feel the burning lust that glowed in Koujaku’s eyes. He _wanted_ to _want_ , but he just didn’t. 

“I really don’t know.” Aoba locked eyes with his potential lover, and asked with his eyes for him to understand. “I want you but I don’t… _want this_ , I guess.” Aoba trailed off, mumbling. 

Koujaku pulled away and Aoba immediately missed his warmth and felt chilled to the bone. _Did I screw things up for good? But I had to be honest. I can’t lie to **Koujaku**_. 

They sat on the bed, Koujaku with his legs hanging off the side and Aoba crossed legged facing him. Aoba scrambled to find the words to make this better. 

“I’m not…! I don’t _not_ want this, but I’m…really confused.” Aoba hid his face in his hands, but Koujaku wouldn’t allow him to. He pulled Aoba’s hands away and cradled them like precious treasures in his large, warm palms. 

“Then we don’t until you sort out your feelings.” 

Aoba stared up at this wonderful man, willing to put off his own desires for the sake of Aoba’s wellbeing. Aoba could see, clearly, that he loved this man. 

“Thank you.” He said earnestly. 

Koujaku smiled at him and scooted close to the other man. He wrapped his arms around Aoba and pulled him down until they were pressed close to each other, lying down on the bed. 

“Aoba?” 

“Hm?” a sleepy and content Aoba responded quietly. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” 

“What?” 

“Could I…cut your hair?”

 

*~*

 

Aoba ran a hand across the back of his, now exposed, neck, feeling nervous. He’d been putting it off for a long time, but they needed to have this talk. He needed to be honest with Koujaku and would let things fall where they may. 

Koujaku’s footsteps echoed from the lower level, and then thumped up the stairway of their shared home. Aoba turned to greet his lover, but was stopped by long, strong arms embracing him from behind. 

Koujaku pecked the nape of his neck and buried his face is Aoba’s blue, cropped curls. 

“Hi.” He greeted. 

“Hi.” Aoba couldn’t keep the happy sigh from his voice, and flushed red at the sound of it. 

Koujaku chuckled and let go, turning away to the dresser and removing his kimono and sarashi bandages, leaving on his khaki pants. 

Aoba reached out a hand and gently traced the large, flowering tattoo across Koujaku’s back. Koujaku looked over his shoulder and smiled at Aoba. 

“We need to talk.” 

Koujaku’s smile dropped fast. He turned and gripped Aoba’s shoulders, firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. It occured to Aoba that the phrase _we need to talk_ , which often translated to _I want to break up with you_ , was not the best way to start this conversation. 

Koujaku was projecting a stream of words including _did I do something?_ and _whatever it is I can fix I,  we can work it out_. Aoba shushed him with a hard kiss. Koujaku relaxed and pulled Aoba into his arms. 

As they parted Koujaku relaxed his grip around Aoba and held his hand, pulled him to the large double bed, and flopped onto it, pulling Aoba on top of him with a surprised gasp. 

“I love you, Aoba.” Koujaku confessed, kissing the head of hair that fell on his chest. 

“I love you too.” Aoba reassured, snuggling into Koujaku’s embrace. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

Aoba breathed deep, inhaling the scent of Koujaku’s skin. 

“I don’t want to have sex with you, and I don’t think I ever will.” There. He’d said it. 

Koujaku let out a relieved laugh, “Is that it? I thought you were going to walk away from me. _This_ I can deal with.” 

Aoba pressed his hands to Koujaku’s pectorals and pushed himself up so he could look Koujaku in the eye. 

“That’s it? You really don’t mind?” 

“No, I don’t mind, Aoba.” 

Aoba wanted to be closer to Koujaku, wanted to crawl up in his skin and nestle right next to his soul so he’d never be without his warmth. He settled for relaxing his arms and falling back into his embrace. 

“But you used to fool around all the time. I figured you’d be horny all the time and would hate to be with someone who…wasn’t.” 

“I _used to_ yeah, but that was before…what happened with my family.” Aoba stroked his hands up and down Koujaku’s chest, reminding him he was _here_ and not _there_. 

“I wanted to die, Aoba. I really did.” Koujaku’s arms tightened. His fingers clenched the back of Aoba’s shirt, bunching it up. “But then I thought about you. About how _badly_ I wanted to see you again.” 

“I didn’t think of sex with you, I just thought _of_ you. I won’t lie, I want to make love to you, but I sure as hell don’t want it if you don’t.” 

Aoba didn’t know when he started crying, but little wet droplets were falling on Koujaku’s chest. He was _just so happy_ that Koujaku loved him as much as he did. He had no idea where he’d be without him. 

Koujaku rolled to the side, depositing Aoba gently on the bed. He cupped Aoba’s wet face and kissed his forehead, fingers stroking his cheekbones gently. 

“There are other ways we can be just as intimate without sleeping together. Seeing you next to me when I wake up in the morning, and getting to cut your hair, and you patching me up and giving me a massage after a bad Rib fight. That’s what I want most with you.” 

Aoba quieted his cries and dried his tears. He kissed the man that he loved, feeling so filled by joy and warmth he thought he would burst. 

“I love you, you stupid hippo.” 

“You brat. We were having a moment. I love you too.”


End file.
